The second Demon Fox
by Uzamaki Koamaru
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei visit the Village of the Hidden Flames. Lurking in the village is a Demon Fox much like Naruto.
1. chapter 1

The Second Demon Fox  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a slow day at the Hidden Leaf Village. Genin cell number 7 waits around for there very late sensei, Hatake Kakashi.  
  
"This totally sucks, Kakashi sensei is late again, and lately we've been getting nothing but grunt work, not worthy for a supremely excellent shinobi like me." Naruto screams annoyingly.  
  
"Shut up, Naruto. All you do is complain loudly. And none of us passed the Chuunin selection exam, so 'grunt work' is perfectly suitable for us." Sakura argues.  
  
"Oh ya, Oh ya! What about Zabuza, or that Gaara kid. Those were both Jonin level missions, and we got through those." Naruto argues back.  
  
"We nearly got ourselves killed on both of those missions." Sakura argues once again.  
  
"Hi, guys! Today I got locked in an intense battle with Gai-san." Kakashi greets.  
  
"Ya right!"  
  
"So Kakashi-sensei what's today's mission?" Says Sasuke.  
  
"Actually this is a very special mission. Well it's actually not really a mission. The 5th has decided to have all the Genin teams visit one of our allied hidden villages." Kakashi responds. "We're being sent to a new village. It's the Hidden Flames Village."  
  
"Huh?" Naruto asks.  
  
"Naruto you are such a dope." says Sakura.  
  
"You guys pack your things, we're leaving tomorrow." Kakashi commands.  
  
Several hours the 5th sits waiting for Kakashi at the ramen bar.  
  
"Hi!" Kakashi greets.  
  
"Late, as usual." The 5th says. "What is it this time?"  
  
"I was greeted by a heroine in distress, and.........................." Kakashi begins.  
  
"Never mind!" the 5th interrupts.  
  
"Uh, OK. So what do you need to tell me?"  
  
"The village your team has bee assigned to." The 5th starts. "There's something very particular about it, possibly even dangerous"  
  
"OK, what?"  
  
"You know very well that Naruto has the Demon Fox sealed within him." The 5th begins. "Well let's just say there was more than one Demon Fox."  
  
Kakashi's face turns to utter surprise.  
  
"There were two other Demon Foxes. The one that attacked our village was the one that did the most damage by far. But the others were quite destructive as well."  
  
"You don't mean?"  
  
"Yes, I do. At least one of the other Demon Foxes is in that village,"  
  
"Very Surprising. I really never thought there could be other Demon Foxes" Kakashi answers.  
  
"It gets worse. The vessel for the Demon Fox of the Fire is Naruto's older brother." 


	2. chapter 2

The Second Demon Fox  
Chapter 2  
  
"What!" Kakashi exclaimed.  
  
"That's right. Naruto's older brother, Koamaru." The 5th responded.  
  
"Is it just coincidence?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"No." the 5th responded. "You see the 4th didn't just randomly choose a child to be the Demon Fox's vessel. Naruto's chakra form is very unique and similar to the Demon Foxes. If the Fox were to be sealed into just anyone, they would more than likely die. But because Naruto has this unique chakra form he can survive with the Fox in him. It seems that Naruto's chakra form runs in his family."  
  
"Naruto's brother could be very dangerous. If you remember that Gaara, who had a similar case to Naruto, wanted to kill everyone but himself for shunning him. It's very possible that he has developed much like Gaara." Kakashi says.  
  
"I know. But, it's much more dangerous than you think. In the Land of the Waves and during Naruto's fight with Neji, Naruto displayed that he has the ability to use the Demon Foxes power. Naruto can now use only a fraction of the Foxes power, and even when he does he can't quite control it. Our informants tell us that Koamaru has been training for the last five years to master the Foxes power."  
  
"He could destroy the leaf."  
  
"That's not necessarily true. In five years he couldn't have mastered more that 50% of the foxes power, but even 50% would make him the most powerful of the Hidden Villages."  
  
"It would be unwise for us to send Genins that village without information."  
  
"I agree, but we have no choice. If we were to send Jonins in there it could start a war, and that's the last thing the leaf needs in its present condition. So I have decided to send Gai-sensei's cell as well as yours the Hidden Flames."  
  
"Not Gai-sensei." Kakashi said to himself.  
  
"I will also have an Anbu Team shadowing you so if anything goes wrong they'll be there. Inform Gai-sensei and ready you cell. And by the way Kakashi it would be best not to tell anyone but Gai about this it would only complicate things."  
  
"As you wish Kage-sama." 


	3. chapter 3

The second Demon  
Chapter 3  
  
It' been exactly one day since Kakashi met with his students; Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. As instructed they stand waiting with there bags packed. He once again is late. But, this time the wait with Gai-sensei's students as well; Neji, Lee, and Tenten.  
  
"AHHHHH! Where is Kakashi-sensei! What are we a bunch of dopes? He does this EVERY TIME!" Naruto complains. "And what are thick eyebrows, destiny freak, and weapons lady doing here?"  
  
"Shut up, Naruto! 'Dopes'? Maybe you are, but we're not. I'm sure Kakashi has some reason for being late." Sakura scolds.  
  
"Ya right!"  
  
"I know it's like Kakashi to be late, but not Gai-sensei. What's taking them?" Lee asks.  
  
"Hi guys!" Gai greets as he and Kakashi appear.  
  
"You see Gai-sensei overslept, so I had to.................." Kakashi begins.  
  
"YA RIGHT!" all six Genins yell together.  
  
"I'm sure you would all like to know why you have both been summoned here." says Kakashi. "The 5th has decided that because the Hidden Flames Village is newly founded, it would be wise to send two teams."  
  
Sasuke looks doubtfully at Kakashi.  
  
"Gai-sensei!" Lee greets. "Are we ready to go, Sensei?"  
  
"Hah! I knew you were going to ask something like that, because you're a super great guy, Lee. Yes we had best be going now." Gai answers.  
  
"YA!" Naruto screams. 


	4. chapter 4

The second Demon Fox  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ya! This is so super ultra mega cool. I haven't seen another hidden village in my whole life." Naruto screams.  
  
"Me too, me too!" Lee screams.  
  
"Morons." Neji says to himself.  
  
"Boneheads." Sasuke says to himself.  
  
"Calm down, guys. We just left five minutes ago." Sakura says.  
  
"This is going to be a long trip." Kakashi says to himself.  
  
The hours pass slowly as Naruto and Lee don't shut up, Sakura lectures, and Sasuke and Neji stay cool and quite. And eventually day becomes night.  
  
Naruto yawns and lies down on his sleeping bag. He is on the verge of incapacitation when he is awoken by a semi-familiar voice.  
  
"Naruto." Neji says. "At the Chuunin Exam you may have proved me wrong, destiny can change. But, your victory was a fluke. By the time this trip is over, we will engage in a rematch. Do you understand?"  
  
"Ya, ya whatever." Naruto responds not paying strict attention. 


	5. chapter 5

The second Demon Fox  
Chapter 5  
  
It's now morning. Naruto lies still sleeping while everyone else is preparing for the day to come.  
  
"Naruto, you lazy ass!" screams Sakura. "Get the hell up and help us!"  
  
"Just leave him, Sakura." says Sasuke. "If he doesn't wake up, he gets no breakfast."  
  
"Your so cool, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura responds.  
  
"Kakashi, how long until we reach the Hidden Flames?" says Gai.  
  
"Several days, I'm afraid." answers Kakashi. "The Hidden Flames is a new village, and it's pretty far off."  
  
"Great." Gai says sarcastically to himself.  
  
As the day progresses Kakashi misgivings continue to increase. True, the Hidden Leaf doesn't need a war, but just sending ninjas to the Hidden Flame was not wise either. If what the 5th says is true Uzamaki Koamaru could easily kill them all. Of course if he is hostile it's more than likely that he's already conquered the Hidden Flames.  
  
"Ha! Ya right, Lee. Not like anyone could pull that off. AHHH!" screams Naruto as he sees dancing flame with round blank eyes. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"Hmm, physically manifested flame charka." Kakashi responds. "I've heard of them, but never actually seen one. They're made of pure charka and can fuel just about any attack, but taking in unfamiliar charka is very destructive, and possibly even deadly, to the body, so don't try to use them."  
  
"Whatever." Naruto responds not paying strict attention.  
  
"Do they have any use at all?" Tenten asks.  
  
"Fire apparitions of the Hidden Flame are rumored to have found a way to tame them, but the rumors were never proven true." Kakashi responds. "There have also been rumors of sightings of physically manifested flame charka using flame jutsu. Once again, the rumors were never proven true." Kakashi gazes into the sky. "But, the most amazing rumor came out of the Hidden Flames three month ago. An informant told us that he met a man who could summon physically manifested flame chakra, or flame spirits. He said the man was part of the.............."  
  
Everyone stared at Kakashi, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Uh, sorry I was ranting." Kakashi responds.  
  
Sasuke, Neji, and Gai glare suspiciously at Kakashi.  
  
"Shit! I said too much." Kakashi says to himself.  
  
"Huh?" questions Naruto. 


	6. chapter 6

The second Demon Fox  
Chapter 6  
  
So begins the second night. Everyone is asleep except Gai. Slowly and silently he creeps over to where his sensei, Kakashi, sleeps.  
  
"What do you want, Gai?" asks Kakashi still looking as though he were asleep.  
  
A surprised look comes over Gai's face.  
  
"Don't be so surprised. Your stealth abilities still have room to grow."  
  
"What's going on Kakashi?" says Gai with a stern voice.  
  
"I don't know, what's going on?"  
  
"Before we left I researched the Hidden Flames. It says that they were also attacked by a demon fox 17 years ago. And since we left something has been following us. I want to know. What the hell is going on?" asks Gai. "And I'm not the only one. Neji, Sasuke, and maybe even Lee have noticed as well. Spill it!"  
  
"Go to sleep, Gai."  
  
"I will find out, Kakashi"  
  
"Ya, ya whatever." responds Kakashi.  
  
The Sun rises.  
  
"EVERYBODY WAKE UP! Today we reach the Village of the Hidden Flames!" Naruto screams. And then he runs from a volley of shuriken.  
  
"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" screams Sakura.  
  
"So, we're almost there." states Neji  
  
"Ya, ya, ya." answers Naruto.  
  
"I can't believe it! We're gonna get to see another Hidden Village! It's gonna be so cool!" Lee exclaims.  
  
"Not just cool, super ultra mega cool." Naruto responds.  
  
"Uh huh, uh huh" answers Lee.  
  
"Think of all the cool stuff to do there will be."  
  
"And think of all the super strong ninjas, and......................."  
  
"Lee, Naruto we're going." Tenten interrupts. 


	7. chapter 7

The second Demon Fox  
Chapter 7  
  
Kakashi, Gai, and their Genin students stand in the middle of the Hidden Flames Village. Through the narrow streets, the only people about were ninjas.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, why is everyone here a ninja? Where are the normal people?" Sakura asks.  
  
"When the Hidden Flames was 15 years ago it became a village only for ninjas. Although small, the Hidden Flames has about as many ninjas as the Hidden Leaf."  
  
"Hello." says a charming young Chuunin as he approached them. "You are from the Hidden Leaf?"  
  
"Yes." responds Gai.  
  
"Please follow me."  
  
The six Genin and two Jonin walk with the mysterious Chuunin to a large building with the Hidden Flames emblem marked above the door. As they enter they see Jonin lined up on either sides of the wall. Seated parallel to the door is the Hokage of the Hidden Flame.  
  
As Kakashi walks through the room he sees a Jonin looking practically identical to Naruto, just older. Gai notices him too.  
  
"Greetings Leaf nins." greets the Flame Hokage.  
  
"Hi." says Naruto.  
  
Sakura slaps Naruto on the back of the head. "Moron."  
  
"Greeting Flames-sama." greets Gai. "We have just come from the Hidden Leaf. Our Hokage though it to be wise for the Genins of the leaf to see another hidden village."  
  
"I have been informed. Please enjoy your stay here." answers the Flame Hokage. "Hiroisha, show them to their rooms."  
  
"Yes Hokage-sama." answers Hiroisha as he bows. "Please come this way."  
  
All eight Leaf Nins follow.  
  
They follow Hiroisha up several spiraling staircases until they finally reached their rooms. The rooms are plain and simple. There are four bunk beds lined up the back wall. Two square tables sit in the center of the room, and an old battered punching bag hangs in the far left corner.  
  
"Here you are." says Hiroisha.  
  
"Uh, thanks." answers Kakashi.  
  
Hiroisha leaves.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, this room sucks!" Naruto complains.  
  
"Well the Hidden Flames is a pretty poor village, and this room has all the essential accommodations for a ninja." Kakashi answers.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go check out the village." exclaims Naruto. 


	8. chapter 8

The second Demon Fox  
Chapter 8  
  
Naruto and Lee walk about the streets of the Hidden Flames. Everything is normal not too different from their village. Then the come across a giant castle.  
  
"Lee, Lee lets go there!" urges Naruto.  
  
"Ya, ya it looks cool." agrees Lee.  
  
As they enter the castle the fist thing they see are the words, The Short History of the Hidden Flame, in red kanji. Naruto and Lee explore the exhibits.  
  
"Yo, Lee Look at this, it says here that the 1st Hokage of the Hidden Flame was good friends with the 4th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, they similar personalities and fighting styles." says Naruto.  
  
"Cool, cool." says Lee. "What! Naruto, look at this!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It says here that 15 years ago, when the Hidden Flame was founded, there was a tournament of Jonins and Chuunins held at the Hidden Flames. And in the finals, two Leaf Chuunins, by the names of Kakashi and Gai, squared off. The match ended in a tie, after which the two Jonins became known as eternal enemies. Gai-sensei is so cool!"  
  
"Whatever. HUH!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It says here that 12 the Hidden Flame was attacked by a nine tailed Demon Fox. The Fox destroyed half of the village. No one was able to destroy it so the 1st Flame Hokage used a forbidden jutsu to seal the fox into the body of a young boy. The 1st had to give his life to perform the forbidden jutsu."  
  
"I don't get Naruto. Why is that so abnormal?"  
  
"That was the same thing that happened to our village. And that boy is the same as Me." says Naruto to himself.  
  
"Hello, are you enjoying your visit?" says Hiroisha as he approaches. 


	9. chapter 9

The Second Demon Fox

Chapter 9

Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, and Tenten leisurely walk down the streets of the Hidden Flame.

"Man! I had no idea that the leaf was such a fortunate country." Sakura says. "I mean look at this place, it reminds me of the land of the waves."

"Ya." agrees Sasuke.

"Well, look what we have here." says a young, snotty looking, pointy brown haired hidden flames genin as he approaches the leaf Nins. With him are two other flame Nins. "A couple of the leafs visiting our own little village of the flames."

"And who the hell are you?" asks Sakura angrily.

"Ha! Glad you asked! I'm Rouke' Rinku, number one rookie, and future Flame-sama of the hidden flames. Here with me are: my left hand man, Momouchi Risho; and my right, Arrui Adiji. Remember our names well."

"This guy is way too Narutoish." Sakura says to herself.

"I heard rumors that we were getting visitors from the leaf, guess they were true. And I also heard that this and last years top Genins were among them. I'm here to prove to the world that I got what it takes to make it to the top."

"So in other words you're challenging Sasuke and Neji here." Tenten clarifies.

"Yup! So who's first?"

"I hate fools. Sasuke let me go first." says Neji.

"Whatever."

Both Rinku and Neji then take their stances and prepare to begin.

"Byakugan!" Neji announces as veins pop up on both of his temples.

"Wow, the Byakugan! I've heard about it. They say that it's an absolute defense. Or at least almost." says Rinku. Now I shall open with technique taught to me by my one and only cousin, the amazing Jonin, Koamaru. KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"


End file.
